All I Want Is to be Loved
by YuriChan220
Summary: Everyone in the other world has someone to love. Well, except for one. And while Chariot can't stand being left out, who will be there to comfort her?


**All I Want is to be Loved**

**Pairing: Chariot x Dead Master**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt &amp; Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hey, there! I'm back with another Chariot fanfic! So, please, enjoy!**

_The world is cruel,_ Chariot always thinks. She looks up at the lavender sky with her usual expressionless look. Alone in her own world, full of dolls and macaroons, the blonde stands there, looking up at the sky.

_Yes . . . some people just have no care in the world. _Not like she would've minded anyway. Most of the time, she wanted to be alone, just to play with her dolls or eat her endless supply of macaroons that are lying around everywhere. She got used to it for some time, after seeing a certain expressionless girl gunner with her crush. Chariot had always been in love with Dead Master, but never had the chance to tell her feelings. And it's mostly because of Black Rock Shooter. She knows that Rock had found someone she loves, even though she has trouble expressing it herself. She wants to turn to the others who are in this world, but she knows that it's useless as well.

Black Gold Saw had found love as well, which is Strength. She's sort of like a mother to Strength since they've known each other for as long as they can remember. Besides, Gold Saw wouldn't be Chariot's type anyway, neither would Strength. And the worst part is . . . none of them had paid any attention to Chariot after that happened.

The blonde just bravely took it as some sort of joke and prefers to be alone. However, being alone isn't really something Chariot wanted to do. She still stares at the violet sky for a little longer before sinking to her knees. It's not like her to feel this weak, is it? She's a strong, brave and aggressive warrior who never showed any emotion towards anyone, like Rock. So . . . why is she feeling so sad?

"No," she says to herself as she stands up. "It's for the best. Everyone is happy with their someone, right? And I'm okay with it." Just then, a small tear runs down the blonde's cheek. "Just . . . okay."

She quickly shakes it off and turns her way towards her doll collection. "I have you guys. That's all." She wheels her way over to the pile and picks up some of them. "There are so many of you to play with. We could play house or have some tea together. Oh, we could even have some col adventures together as well." She keeps on shuffling through the pile until she stops at a certain doll. "I would never forget about you." The doll Chariot is staring at is a chibi version of Dead Master that she had made herself. "You would be there for me, right? Since everyone is ignoring me right now, I can have you all to myself. You wouldn't leave me, right? You stay right here were you and I can spend our time together."

Although she tries to be happy about it, holding a doll version of her crush just isn't the same. She squeezes the doll in anger.

"Why do you have to be with that witch?" Chariot growls while gritting her teeth. "She's nothing but a cold and violent warrior. She doesn't even care about anything." The blonde raises the doll in the air and throws it on the ground. "Why? Why do you have to leave me!? It's just not fair!" Chariot kicks the doll with one of her wheels, sending it flying about a couple feet away. Panting, she stares at the doll for a minute. The image of Dead Master and Rock appears in her mind again and shakes her head roughly at the thought.

"AAHH! STOP REMINDING ME OF THAT WITCH!" She wheels her way over to the doll, but a little too fast, making her crush the doll with her sharp wheels. She gasps at the sound and swiftly turns and sees what she had done. The doll is now squished, with some parts ripped open and one eye popped out. Chariot's expression turns to sorrow and regret as she gently wheels over to the damaged doll and picks it up tenderly while going down on her knees.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry," she says softly. She hugs the doll close to her chest. "I-I didn't know what's gotten into me. It's just that . . . everyone seems to have their someone. But I . . . I don't." A single tear rolls down her cheek. "I'm too late. De-chan has already found her lover, which leaves me being single. It's not fair."

The blonde clutches the doll to her chest again as more tears start to fall from her eyes. Although she tried to hold them back, it's very hard for her to. Being alone like this is like torture. All she wanted is for someone to be there for her. To be by her side forever. To hold her and love her all the time. But . . . she has none of that.

Before Chariot could do anything, she hears a voice coming from her right.

"Chariot?" the voice says.

The blonde turns to see her crush walking by and staring at her. "What are you doing here?" she asks, frowning at her.

"I was looking for you," Dead replies. "We were all worried about you."

Chariot scoffs as she rolls her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure. Everyone is SO worried about me right now."

The horned girl plants a stern expression. "I'm serious. We haven't heard from you for a very long time. No one even dared to go talk to you, so I had to do the honors."

Chariot's eyes widen at what she just said. _She came all this way . . . for me?_

Dead walks up to the blonde. "Chariot . . . were you crying earlier?"

"O-of course not! That's just your imagination!"

"Chariot . . ."

The blonde glares at the horned girl. "Just leave me alone, please! I don't need someone's concern over me! You should just mind your own business!"

Dead doesn't move a muscle. Instead, she comes closer to the blonde and wraps her arms around her.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Chariot asks.

"You were lonely, weren't you?" Dead says gently.

"Huh!?"

"You tried to hide it from everyone else, but in the end you couldn't. You've been like this every single day, saying that you were okay when in reality, you weren't."

"I-I told you before, it's just your-"

Dead pulls away and tips the blonde's chin to her level while wearing a serious expression. "Don't lie to me. I can tell that you were all alone out here with no one to talk to. And you really wanted someone to be there for you to comfort you, right?"

"St-stop it . . ."

"I know you wanted this, right?" Dead continues. "You wanted someone to comfort you when you were feeling this lonely."

Tears were forming in Chariot's eyes. "I told you I"m just fine!"

Dead gives her a soft smile. "Chariot . . . it's okay. You don't have to hide it anymore. You can tell me what's wrong and I'll listen."

More tears keep falling from the blonde's eyes as she clutches Dead's dress. "A-all of you . . . you all have someone to love."

"Someone to love?" Dead repeats.

"Yes!" Chariot cries as she looks up at her, revealing her tear stained face. "You, Gold Saw, Strength, even Rock! All of you found your lovers, but I haven't! And it makes me sick to my stomach!"

Dead just stares at her as the blonde starts crying.

"All of you started to ignore me as soon as this all started. One lover after another and then, I feel like I'm being forgotten! Every single day, this happens! And I'm sick of it! Sick of it! Why doesn't anyone care about me anymore!?"

"Well, first off," Dead says. "You should probably be less of a cruel person to start off. Secondly, it's not like we've all forgot about you. You're here, in this world, with all of us. There's no way any of us can forget about you."

"I-it's just not fair," Chariot chokes a sob as she starts to bury her head onto Dead's chest. "Wh-why can't I have someone t-to love? Y-you all have the perfect lover while I-I *sniff* don't."

"Wait . . . do you love someone?" Dead asks.

Chariot only nods while wiping some of the tears off her face.

"Then who? Who is it that you love?"

Chariot hesitates a bit as she blushes lightly. "W-well, it's kind of weird for me to say this but . . . I'm in love with you, De-chan."

Dead gasps in surprise.

"I've always ben in love with you for a long time, even before you were together with Rock. The reason why I didn't tell you is that you were taken with Rock. But . . . since you're really taken, I guess there's no point in confessing to you after all."

Chariot looks down at the checkered floor, expecting her crush to walk away. But instead, she feels a hand take her chin and feel Dead's lips touch her forehead.

"W-wait," Chariot says. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm happy that you did that," Dead replies with a smile. "To be honest, I sort of liked you, too. However, my feelings for Rock were much stronger ever since she and I spent time together. And as soon as she confessed to me, I felt that my wish came true." She strokes Chariot's hair. "But . . . that doesn't mean that I can't also spend time with you. You're like part of the family to all five of us. So from now on, I'll make sure that you won't be lonely anymore."

"R-really?"

"Absolutely." Dead kisses Chariot's forehead again. "You don't have to suffer anymore. I will always love you, even if I am taken with Rock."

The blonde starts to have tears of happiness. "Th-thank you, De-chan!" With that, Chariot jumps into Dead's arms with the horned girl hugging back._This feels so good!_ she thinks to herself. _I wish I could stay like this forever._

Both of them pull away and smile at each other.

"Ah, now there's that smile," Dead says. "You look so much cuter when you smile like that."

Chariot blushes. "W-well, of course! Anyone could smile, you know."

Dead smirks as she caresses her cheek. "Oh, but you have a very cute smile indeed, compared to Rock's rare smile. You should smile more often so I could see it every day."

"De-chan!" Chariot cries while blushing even harder.

"Hehe! I'm just trying to have a little fun with you," Dead says, giggling. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"N-no."

"Well then, shall we get going then?" Dead takes Chariot by the hand.

"Wait, where are we going?" Chariot asks.

"Where you and the rest of us can have fun," Dead replies with a wink. "

Chariot smiles again as she nods. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: So . . . what do you think? Again, Chariot is the Other Self of Kagari and the only pairing I could think of is Dead Master. Besides, Kagari x Yomi is a pair anyway. **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
